


Untitled#3

by Amusuk



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you were gone, the scenery become such a pity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled#3

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of Luo Tianyi's beautiful song, Broken Path of the Heart.   
> Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMeJ8poYtEs


End file.
